You
by jonasbroswitchfoot
Summary: “Do you think we’ll always stay like, you know,” she asked him, picking up a strand of her hair and playing with it, “Like us, best friends? For all eternity?” Nick shrugged his shoulders, falling down besides her. “Maybe,” He paused,"Hopefully"
1. Chapter 1

**Argh! I'm trying to listen to JB but my parents and there friends are deciding I'd rather listen to them- ****By My parents and that lot.**

**A/N: Hey y'all! This idea popped into my head yesterday when I was listening to an ALy and AJ song...So yeah! Enjoy it! It isn't my best work...But still, read!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the stuff I own. And I don't own the stuff I own...Now I'm confused :/

* * *

****You**

**Chapter One**

_"Nick!" A nine year old, Laura Maes screamed at her best friend, running over to him, her arms wide._

_"Laura!" An also nine year old, Nick Jonas screamed at his best friend, running away from her, while holding a pink hat. "For the zillionth, billionth, time, no! I am not giving you back your hat!" Laura stopped running, falling to the sand she began laughing un-controllably, clutching her sides. Nick stopped running, turning around so he was facing his friend. "Are you alright?" He asked slowly, running over to her. Laura continued to laugh, as Nick came nearer to her. She nodded her head slowly, wiping a tear that had escaped from her eyes, she stood up._

_"I'm…I'm fine!" She exclaimed, clutching her side as she laughed harder._

_"Are you sure?" Nick asked slowly. Laura nodded again, trying to control herself._

_"Fine!" She told him. Nick merely nodded, turning his head so it laid on his side, he scratched his hair full of curls and fell down onto the beaches sand, Laura following._

_"So…" He said, picking up a hand full of sand and letting it escape from his fingers. Laura fell backwards onto the sand, so her light brown hair laid across the beaches sand._

_"Do you think we'll always stay like, you know," she asked him, picking up a strand of her hair and playing with it, "Like us, best friends? For all eternity?" Nick shrugged his shoulders, falling down besides her._

_"Maybe," He paused, turning his head so he was looking at her, "Hopefully…" Laura smiled, turning her head so she was looking at him._

_"Hopefully…" She breathed, her blue eyes twinkling.

* * *

_

"Nick!" A fourteen year old Laura Maes screeched, banging on the door of her best friends house. There was a sound of movement coming from inside the house, as the door opened, revealing her best friend.

"Hey…" An also fourteen year old Nick Jonas said, "Laura, why are you here at," He paused, checking his watch, "Five am?" Laura shrugged her shoulders.

"Why are you awake at five am?" She asked him casually, walking into the house and placing her white tote bag onto one of the counters by the door. Nick rolled his eyes, closing the door and walking over to her.

"Uh…" He stuttered, "I've got to tell you something…" Laura crossed her arms, smiling at him.

"What do you need to tell me, Nicky?" She asked him casually, grabbing a strand of her hair and playing with it.

"I'm moving." He told her quickly. Laura's mouth opened, as she felt the world stop.

"W-what?" She shouted, "When? Why didn't you tell me? Why?" She screamed at him. Nick shook his head slowly, turning his head away from her; he saw Joe and Kevin at the top of the staircase, looking down at the two.

"Today…" He said slowly, before she could reply, he began to speak again, "I would have told you! I was scared you'd react…badly." Her eyes seemed to come out of her sockets as she clenched her jaw. She stepped towards him, making him step backwards.

"Badly? _Badly_?" She screeched at him. "Gosh! Nick, you expected me to react badly! I wonder why!" She rolled her eyes, poking a finger in his chest. "If you had told me earlier I would have acted better than this!" Nick rubbed his chest, walking over to the stairs.

"You can't guarantee that, can you?" He screeched back at her, running up several stairs. Laura scoffed; folding her arms, she opened the front door.

"You still should have told me sooner!" She shouted, walking out of the door. "Have fun! Wherever you're going!" And with that, she closed the front door behind her.

"Wow…" Joe breathed, nudging Kevin with his elbow. "That was some fight, wasn't it?" Kevin turned to his younger brothers, his eyebrows furrowed and mouth open.

"What?" He asked. Joe shrugged his shoulders, walking over to his room.

"Nothing…We need to get packing anyway, don't we? Were leaving at ten…" He trailed off, walking into his room and grabbing the first thing in sight. Kevin walked over and stood in the doorway of the room, his arms crossed.

"When we get to California," He said, watching Joe shove a pair of sunglasses and a book into a box, "How will you know what's in what box?" Joe dropped what he was holding and turned so he was looking at his oldest brother.

"Darn it!" He exclaimed, hitting his head with his hand and running another hand through his dark brown hair. "I need to pack everything again!" Kevin rolled his eyes, walking out of the door way he made his way over to his own room. He stopped in his tracks. Kevin turned his head so he was looking at Nick's bedroom door, he's eyes widened slightly as he heard sobs coming from inside.

"Nick?" Kevin asked slowly, knocking on the door. There was no answer, just more sobbing. Kevin sighed, opening the door. "Nicky?" He asked, walking over to his brother, who had his head buried in pillow.

"Go away!" Came his muffled response, as Kevin sat down on his bed.

"Tell me why your upset." He told him softly. Nick jumped up slightly, turning so he was facing his eldest brother.

"Why I'm upset? I thought you were there! Laura hates me, Kev!" He shouted at his brother, "Hates me!" Kevin sighed, shaking his head.

"She doesn't hate you!" Kevin replied, "You should have just told her sooner!" Nick jumped out of his bed and walked over to the bathroom he shared with his brothers.

"So now you're taking her side!" Kevin rolled his eyes, walking over to his brother's door.

"No…" he told him, opening the door. "I'm taking no one's side." And with that he walked out of the room. Leaving a fed-up Nick alone in his room.

* * *

**Slow start, but you know...Most stories have a slow start. This one probably won't be updated everyday like 'Missing' is because I ca't really write two stories every night...So yeah! Read and Review!**

**P.S. I've got into a habbit of saying 'P.S.' after every chapter so...uh...Jonas it! I have nothing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I, know a girl. She put's the colour into my world. John Mayer, Daughters**

**A/N: Hey y'all. Gosh John Mayers a good guitarist**

**Anyway, how are you? Good! Bad?**

**Thanks for asking about how I feel! You rule!**

**So, enjoy Chapter Two. Sort of filler Chapter...

* * *

****You**

**Chapter Two**

Kevin walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Walking back over to Joe's room, he saw clothes, books and anything else imaginable scattered around the cream carpet.

"Hey!" He shouted, stepping over a pale green t-shirt and entering the room. "Try and make less mess! I'll be the one that'll end up cleaning it up!" Joe looked up from the box his head was in and smiled at his brother.

"What did you say?" He asked, pulling out his headphones from his ears, and placing them in the palm of his hand. "I couldn't hear you…" Kevin rolled his eyes, stepping out of the room and walking down the stairs.

"Nothing!" He called over his shoulder as he reached the front door. He looked at the counter that had Laura's bag laying on it. "I need to go return this…" he muttered under his breath, grabbing the bag and running out of the house.

* * *

Laura sat on the beach, wiping away a tear that fell freely down her pale face.

"Nick…" She sighed, feeling a sob rise in her throat. "He's leaving!" Her back hit the sand as millions of tears cascaded down her face.

_He's leaving.

* * *

_

Kevin knocked on the houses door, holding the bag's strap loosely. There came a noise of movement from inside the house, as the door opened, revealing a blonde haired woman looking extremely tired.

"Kevin?" She croaked, eyebrows furrowed, "Why are you here so early?" Kevin bit his lip, shrugging his shoulders.

"Laura left her bag at our place…" He trailed, as the woman nodded.

"I'll take it," The woman said, taking the bag off of Kevin and smiling at him weakly. "Thank you." Kevin nodded, walking down the stone steps that led to the path.

"Bye…" He called out, walking back to his own house. The woman smiled, waving at him.

"Bye Kevin…" She said, before closing the door.

* * *

"I am done!" Joe shouted triumphly at 9am, as his fists punched the air. Kevin sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You would have been done sooner if you had packed properly!" Kevin told him, standing in the room's doorway, his arms crossed. Joe turned to look at his older brother, sending him a death glare.

"Well…Well…" He stuttered, trying to find something clever to say back. "Never mind!" He cried, flapping his arms around and walking past Kevin and down into the kitchen, Kevin following.

"Has Nicholas come out of his room yet?" There mother, Denise, asked them; concern etching across her face. Kevin and Joe both shook there heads, turning there heads onto there shoulders.

"No" they both chorused at the same time. Denise shook her head.

"Has he packed?" She asked.

"Yeah," Kevin said, turning his head towards Joe, "He packed yesterday…" Joe rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault I didn't pack right!" Kevin didn't make a reply, but walked towards the stairs.

"I'm going to check on Nick…" he shouted, descending up the stairs.

* * *

**So, there you have it! Chapter Two! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Peace to all and to all a goodnight!**

**P.S. Uh...Has anyone else noticed they've changed the FF logo? On my computer it says it's VF...All well!**


	3. Chapter 3

**If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy, and I'd be the best friend, that you'd fall in love with, in the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset, fades to black, shows the names, plays that happy song...Miley Cyrus, If We Were A Movie**

**A/N: Hola thingies...Haha del lector del cyber del companero del y'all...que fueron escritos todo en espanol! Yay!**

**HaHa...That was all in Spanish...I, uh, wrote it all myself...**

**Okay, let me just say a huge thank you to BabelFish Translation...It really helped me out...**

**So, uh, yeah...Sorry for not updating ASAP! I was doing, uh...stuff...**

**AWKWWWARDDD!**

**Jonas, I'm having a weird phase! RUN FOR IT! **

**You**

**Chapter Three**

Kevin stood in front of Nick's bedroom door, his hand raised in a fist.

"Nick?" He asked uncertainly, knocking on the door several times. There was a moment of silence.

"What?" Came the irritated voice of Nick as a reply. Kevin rolled his shoulders in a circle.

"Uh…Mom said we're going to leave in soon…" Kevin replied softly. The door was suddenly thrashed open, revealing a saddened looking Nick.

"Oh…Okay…" He told Kevin quietly, walking back into his room and picking up a box. "Help me take these boxes down, will you?" Kevin nodded, walking into Nick's room.

"Sure…"

_**An Hour Later**_

"Come on boys!" There father told his sons cheerfully, leading them out of the house. "We're moving for you guys, the least you could do is be happy!" Joe and Kevin both groaned, opening the cars doors and stepping in. "You too Nicholas!" Nick said nothing, stepping into the car after Joe. There mother and Frankie already sat in the car, while Paul was getting into the driver's seat.

"Say goodbye to Wyckoff, New Jersey boys!" Denise cried, clapping her hands together. "We're going to LA!"

_**Five Months Later**_

Laura Maes sat at the back of the yellow bus that took her to and from school. Her head was lolled back, as she let out a long sigh.

"I hate Monday's…" She groaned to herself, as the bus came to a halt. Her head moved upwards, so it was looking at the front of the bus.

"Laura!" Her best friends Zachary Herrin, Rita Woods and Samuel Hope chorused together. Rita taking a seat besides her, while Zachary and Samuel took two seats in front.

"Guess what!" Rita said excitedly, a huge grin plastered onto her face.

"Let me guess…You had a dream were you were married to Matthew Foster…And you enjoyed it!" Zachary replied, jokingly, as Rita's face showed a look of terror.

"Ew, gross! No!" She exclaimed, shaking her head. "There's this new band called the Jonas Brother's and the youngest one's called Nick! And he's our age! And he's super sexy!" Zachary and Samuel both rolled there eyes, turning there attention to the latest football scores, while Laura sat quietly, her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Nick Jonas?" She asked quietly. Rita nodded enthusiastically.

"Ooh! Yeah! Nicholas Jerry Jonas! He is supper sexy!" She replied quickly.

"I think I know him…" Laura said quietly. Rita let out a huge gasp, jumping up and down excitedly in her seat.

"You know him!" She shouted, "Like, Oh My Jonas!" Laura rolled her eyes.

"Maybe…I need to see a picture of him…" Rita whipped out a picture from her pocket and shoved it under Laura's gaze.

"Well?" She asked impatiently, tapping the picture with one of her long finger nails. "Do you know him?" Laura nodded slowly.

"Yeah…We were best friends…"

_**-jonasbroswitchfoot productions-**_

_**Meanwhile, On The Road On The Jonas Brother's Tour Bus**_

"Nick?" Joe shouted, shaking his youngest brother. "Wake up already! We've got a radio interview in, like, an hour!" Nick's eyes opened quickly, sitting up straight in his tour bus bed.

"What?" He asked quietly. Joe shook his head, walking over to his bunk under Kevin's and sitting down. 

"We. Have. An. Radio interview in half an hour." Joe stated simply, falling backwards on his bed. Nick shrugged his shoulders, slowly climbing out of his bed.

"So?" He asked, walking over to the bus' bathroom and opening the door. "They won't be able to see me, will they?"

"The kid's got a point…" Kevin piped up, walking by the two beds and picking up his guitar. 

"Hey!" Nick protested, stamping his foot. "I'm not a kid!" Joe and Kevin both rolled there eyes as Joe stood up.

"No…Your right…" Joe told him, nodding his head.

"You're not the kid! We're the kids of the future!" Kevin and Joe mimicked, as Joe fell back down onto his bed.

"Shut up!" Nick said jokingly, walking into the bathroom.

_**Back On The School Bus**_

"You…Know…Nick Jonas…" Rita stuttered; making Laura sink in her seat. "You know Nick J-" Before Rita could continue, Laura covered her mouth with her hand.

"Do you want the whole bus to know?" Laura asked irritably, taking her hand off of Rita's mouth. Rita shook her head, sinking in her seat.

"I so don't believe this though! I mean…He's famous!" She told Laura quietly. Laura nodded.

"Well…" She began, shrugging her shoulders. "You only moved here three months ago, and he moved away five months ago…"

"What about Zach and Sam?" Nina asked. Laura shrugged her shoulders, sinking in her seat.

"I wasn't friends with them until Nick moved away…" Laura told her.

"Well…Can't they remember him?" Rita asked slowly.

"Firstly, they are boys, they can't even remember there girlfriends birthday's!" Laura exclaimed, "And secondly, no…Probably not…He wasn't that popular…" Rita nodded solemnly.

"I see…" Rita replied, sitting up straighter. "We have to go to one of there concerts!" Laura's eyes widened, as she shook her head furiously.

"Nuh-ah! You are not taking me to one of his concerts!" She exclaimed. Rita laughed quietly.

"Firstly, there are _three_ of them in the group, it's not just him! And secondly, you still owe me a favour!" Nina told her, smiling. Laura merely groaned as the bus pulled up in front of her school.

_This was going to be one long day._

* * *

**Ooh! So there it was...Chapter THREE! Yay! I'm over-using Yay! at the moment, BTW, so get used to it :)**

**Review!**

**P.S. Hm...Do you think they should make a youtube video of Joe chasing ducks? I do...That would be AWESOME! Ooh! And check out my other stories: I'm Joe Jonas/Missing/Seaview High...Yeah...Now Peace-Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Baby Come Back, I see you out with all your friends, Come Back To Me, Baby V**

**A/N: Hi Everybody! Hi Doctor Nick!**

**I mean, Bonnie...Not Nick. Doctor Bonnie. Woah, WAIT! I'm not a doctor, I'm a student! **

**Word.**

**So here it is! Chapter Four!**

**Enjjjoy!**

**You**

**Chapter Four**

Laura groaned as she picked up her bag that sat under her seat.

"Just don't tell anyone, okay?" She whispered to Rita. Rita nodded her head, as she, too, picked up her bag from under her seat.

"Okay!" Rita replied, rolling her eyes. "But think about how _popular_ you could be if you did!" Laura gave her a look, shaking her head.

"How would I become _popular_ by this?" She asked as they walked down the aisle of the bus, Sam and Zach behind them.

"How could you _not_?" Rita exclaimed as they walked off of the bus and onto the street that lay in front of the school. "I mean…He's _famous_!"

"What the heck are you two talking about?" Zach asked; as the four students walked down the stone steps that led them into there school's entrance. Rita turned her face towards Laura; a pleading look on her face. Laura rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Fine!" She exclaimed, letting out a sigh. Rita smiled, turning to look at the other boys.

"Laura knows Nick _Jonas_!" Rita told the boys in a loud whisper. Zach and Sam looked at each other, before turning there heads to look at Laura.

"No…Way…" The said in sync with each other, shaking there heads. Laura rolled her eyes, opening the school's main door and walking through it.

"Yes way…" She told them, letting her shoulders roll in circles, "Don't you remember him?" The boys were both silent for a moment, before Zach shook his head.

"No…I don't…" He replied truthfully, as the four of them walked into there tutor classroom.

"Wait!" Sam exclaimed, as they all took there seats. "Is he that scrawny little kid you used to hang about with?" Laura rolled her eyes, letting out a pout.

"Nicky wasn't scrawny! Nor was he a kid! He was a teenager before he left and still is!" She exclaimed. Sam and Zach both looked at each other, before turning there attention towards Laura and crossing there arms.

"He was scrawny," Zach started.

"And he acted like a little kid, did listen to his voice when he spoke?" Sam finished. Laura pouted again, rolling her eyes at the two teenage boys beside her and running a hand through her brown hair.

"He was young then! He hadn't gone through puberty!" She exclaimed. Zach and Sam merely rolled there eyes, as Rita sat on her chair, a dumbfounded expression covering her face.

"Nick used to sound like a _girl_ when he spoke?" Rita asked the group, causing the two boys to nod there heads.

"Yup, he used to sing like one too…" Zach told her, as Laura pouted once more, before rolling her eyes and banging her head on her desk.

"I give up…" She mumbled, as the school bell rang and there teacher walked into the room.

_**jonasbroswitchfoot productions**_

"And we're back!" The radio presenter's voice shouted enthusiastically, as Nick, Joe and Kevin crowded around the phone. "And we have three special, very hot, guys only the other line! The Jonas Brothers!" Joe, Nick and Kevin looked at each, smiling broadly. "So…How are you guys?"

"Fantastilistic!" Joe shouted, clapping his hands. There came a laugh from the other end, and the presenter began to speak again.

"Good…Good…" He replied. "Okay, guys, we've had some questions from your fans, and we were wondering if you could answer them…Maybe?"

"Oh! Sure!" Kevin exclaimed, rolling his shoulders back. "Bring it on!"

"Okay then!" The presenter replied. "First one…This ones for Joe, what conditioner do you use?" The three brothers looked at each other, confusion etching across there faces.

"Er…Normal conditioner…?" Joe replied slowly, running a hand through his hair. The presenter cleared his voice.

"Good, good!" The brother's continued to look at each other, before shaking there heads and looking back at the phone. "Next question, this is for all of you, you're all on your way to New Jersey, am I correct?"

"Oh! Yeah…We are!" Kevin exclaimed, smiling broadly.

"Okay, good!" The presenter replied. "The question is; what are you all most looking forward to when you get back into New Jersey?" The three brother's were silent for a moment, before Nick rolled his shoulders back and placed his hands behind his head.

"Well, for me, it's the fact that we're back home." He stated simply. Kevin and Joe both nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I'm the same." They both said in sync. They all continued to smile, as they continued the interview.

"Boys!" The driver suddenly shouted, catching the attention of the brothers. "We're in New Jersey!" The brothers all smiled, thinking the same thought.

_We're finally home._

**Soooooooooooooooo, tell moi what ya think! Good/Bad/Fantastilistic/Stupid/Rubbish/Great/Whatever...**

**P.S. You know in there new video were they meet the Queen...? Is it really the Queen, or is it someone else?**

**I should know this myself, shouldn't I? Seeing as I'm from England...But I don't know much about over here. Just that we...Uh...REVIEW!**

* * *


End file.
